


Crona Tail

by Karaifan6



Category: Fairy Tail, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: Crona and Ragnarok are sent on their first solo mission to Fairy Tail World. They met Natsu and the team. They join forces to find the criminal. Plus Marijean thinks Ragnarok is cute.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Crona was summoned to the Death Room during class. Maka came with him for moral support. Crona has been extra on edge since he returned to school. He feels like no one trusts him. His mind was flooded with negative thoughts about what was going to happen next. They arrived at Lord Death’s mirror. “42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death’s door,” Maka resighted.  
Lord Death came out of the mirror. “Hello, Crona, and Maka? I don't remember asking for you too,” he said.  
“She came because she felt bad for Crona, like always!” Ragnarok’s voice came from Crona, before coming out of his back. “What's going on, Death? Are we getting expelled again?”  
Crona got a lump in his throat. “If we are, I understand. I shouldn't have even been allowed back here after my betrayal,” he said in a sad voice with a lowered head.  
Lord Death started giggling. Maka and Crona looked at each other in confusion. “You're not being kicked out. In fact, I want you to go on your first solo mission. Just you and Ragnarok, on a mission to a different dimension,” he explained. The three looked surprised.  
“Sir, all due respect, I thought that inter-dimensional missions were too dangerous to allow students to go on one with just one duo,” Maka said in sceptical manner. Everyone at the DWMA knows that mission like this one from history books.  
Lord Death sighed. “I know that this is unorthodox, but I do believe that you know the group that has escaped to this world. This wolfman, the frog witch, and rat witches.”  
Crona’s eyes shrunk in surprise. He was sure that he had seen the last of them. “Free, Eruka, and Mizune family!?” Crona shouted in disbelief.  
“Here I thought they just died,” Ragnarok said.  
Lord Death shook his head. “They are causing quite a bit Chaos in a world completely overrun with magic. I want you to bring them back but not kill them. With turning them over to the Witch Order it will show that we want peace. Plus, I think since they know you they will stand down. But you will only be accompanied by your weapon and your weapon alone. But if you're not up for it I completely understand.”  
Crona thought for a second. Perhaps this was a good way to prove himself. “Lord Death, I will gladly take on this mission. I promise I will try my best,” he said.  
Lord Death nodded. “Then I suggest you pack your things because you leave in three days.”  
Three Days Later…  
Crona and the gang were all gathered in The Death Room, where he was about to leave for the other dimension. “You have everything; a contact mirror, change of clothes, plenty of food and money?” Maka kept asking. In truth, she was worried that she wouldn't be there to help Crona. Crona nodded with bag in hand. “Are you sure?”  
Ragnarok came out. “Damn Albarn, he double check three times. He has everything. The pathetic kid is going to be fine as long as I’m with him,” he said in an annoyed tone.  
Maka sighed. Crona put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. She started smiling too.  
Black Star jumped in front of the two. “Just know Crona, if you get into any trouble in that world, the great assassin Black Star will come and save you!” he said to the pink haired boy.  
“Thank you.”  
Lord Death clapped his hands together. “Well, Crona, it’s time. Are you ready?” he asked.  
“I’m ready,” Crona said. Lord Death’s mirror started to glow and Crona started walking to it, he stopped at the last second and took a deep breath then went in.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been two days since Crona and Ragnarok were sent on their mission and they are lost in the forest. “I cannot believe that you got us lost in this crazy looking forest. I mean what was with that pack of weird pink squirrels and why did they want to kill us?!” The demon sword said in his typical whiny voice.  
Crona sighed. “I don't know how to deal with everything new that has happened,” he said with a groan. He was about to pass out from hunger when he heard a voice coming from the nearby river stream.  
“Okay, what is the one rule of fishing?” the high pitch male voice said. Crona walked forward through the brush. He peeked through the bushes and saw a blue cat with a fishing pole in paw. There were four teens, a white cat in a frilly dress, and a little girl with blue hair. “Patients is everything,” the blue cat said.  
“A talking cat? I thought Blair was the only one,” Ragnarok said to Crona in a loud voice.  
“You guys heard that? I think that is someone in the bushes,” the blond teenage girl said.  
The scarlet-haired teenage girl got up and pulled a sword out of with air and a spell circle. “Whoever is in there, come out now,” she said a commanding voice.  
Crona took a deep breath a stepped out the bushes with Ragnarok still poking out of his back. “I’m not a threat, I’m Crona and this is Ragnarok,” he said in a scared voice.  
“Just for the record, if any of you call me a parasite, I will eat your soul,” the demon sword said.  
“If you eat my soul, you will get massive heartburn,” the pink-haired teen boy said before balls of fire started to fill his hands.  
“Please relax Ragnarok,” Crona said to his partner. “We are from another realm and we’re on a mission to track some criminals who escape into your world,” he explained.  
The scarlet hair girl looked deeply into Crona’s eyes. “I can tell he’s telling the truth,” she said to her friends. “My name is Erza, this is Lucy, Grey, Wendy, Natsu, and the cats are Happy and Carla,” she said, introducing them.  
“Cool matching tattoos. Are they a family thing or what?” Ragnarok asked.  
Natsu shook his head. “They’re emblems for our wizard guild, Fairy Tail. Do they not have wizard guilds in your world?” he asked.  
“Not exactly,” Crona said before his stomach started growling. Crona started to blush. “Sorry, we haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.”  
Ragnarok moaned. “Well, if you would just eat some meat after our rations ran out we wouldn’t be in this mess.”  
Crona sighed. “I’m a vegetarian now. So nothing with a soul,” he said groaned. Crona has been a vegetarian for about two months now and Ragnarok was not happy about no longer having meat in their diet.  
Happy tossed Crona an apple. “I was saving it for later, but you can have it,” the blue cat said.  
Crona started eating. “Thank you.” They sat down. “So, you all are wizards. What kind of magic do all of you use?”  
“I use dragon slayer fire magic, I can summon fire with my magic, plus I can eat fire,” Natsu said.  
“I can make ice with my hands, mainly inanimate objects,” Gray explained.  
“I can summon weapons and armor,” Erza said.  
“I use dragon slayer wind magic and healing magic too,” Wendy said.  
“We can grow wings so we can fly,” Carla said.  
“And I use these keys to summon celestial spirits with these keys,” Lucy said showing a bunch golden and silver keys.  
“Amazing, well, Ragnarok can turn into a sword. It’s kind of hard to explain. But I think a demonstration will be better,” Crona got up and Ragnarok turn into weapon form.  
Eraz got up and came over to the meister/weapon duo. “That is incredible,” she said before touching Ragnarok’s blade and getting mildly electrocuted. “What the hell!?” she yelled shaking her hand to relieve the pain.  
“Sorry, weapons kind of do that when your souls are imbalance,” Crona explained before Ragnarok turn back into his humanoid form.  
“It’s getting kind of late. We should get back to town. You and Ragnarok can stay with me at my apartment,” Lucy invited them.  
Crona smiled. “Thank you,” he said and they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter  
> Crona and Ragnarok are lost in the woods and are found by Natsu's team. What are they going to think of Happy?


End file.
